Reniés : Le futur sera meilleur demain
by Morgann Selene
Summary: Na Chang, la demi soeur de Cho Chang, reniée par sa famille, est en pansionnat pour sorcières délinquantes. Draco Malfoy se pose des questions sur son avenir à l'aube de la guerre. Na va être contrainte d'aller à Poudlard... DMOC, 6e année.


Titre : **Réniés : Le futur sera meilleur demain.**

Auteure : Morgann Selene

Paring : Draco Malfoy / Na Chang

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Humour/Mystère

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKRowling, sauf ce qui est à moi (histoire+persos).

Note de l'auteure : _Cette histoire me tient à coeur tout comme mon perso principal que j'ai inventé avec soin. J'ai inventé de même certains objets magiques, non mentionnés dans les livres HP (je les ai mis en gras pour que vous puissez les repérer). Il y aura peut être quelques fautes d'orthographe dans la troisième partie car je ne l'ai relue qu'une seule fois. _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Note 2 : Ne tient pas compte du Tome 6 de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Brocéliande, pansionnat pour délinquantes forcenées.**

× × ×

× × × **Quelque part en France** × × ×** POV inconnu** × × ×

« _Je ne me battrais plus avec mes camarades  
__Je ne me battrais plus avec mes camarades  
__Je ne me battrais plus avec mes camarades _»

Mes lèvres forment silencieusement et inlassablement cette stupide phrase alors que ma plume crisse sur le papier. Qui pourrait croire qu'il existe un endroit dans le monde où l'on donne encore ce genre de punition à des adolescentes de 16 ans ? Presque 17, en fait, ce qui est non moins négligeable.

« _Je ne me battrais plus avec mes camarades _»

Ces imbéciles (et je suis polie) n'ont toujours pas compris que ça ne servait à rien. Ce n'est qu'une corvée parmi d'autreset ce n'est pas pire que de rester enfermée toute la journée avec une bande de « délinquantes » forcenées. « Délinquante » c'est le mot officiel, le mot qu'ils emploient pour nous désigner. Et, toujours officiellement, la punition de copiage est la seule qu'ils ont le droit de nous donner en tant que châtiment corporel (paraît-il que ça ferait mal aux doigts…), mais officieusement…

« _Je ne me battrais plus avec mes camarades _»

J'aimerais bien ouvrir la fenêtre, mais elle est trop haute… et grillagée. Loin de moi l'idée de m'extasier devant la nature estivale, c'est plutôt la chaleur qui commence à me peser.

« _Je ne me battrais plus avec mes camarades _»

Pas de vacances pour nous, pensionnat oblige. Donc même au mois d'Août, les délinquantes de Brocéliande restent enfermées. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est pas une bonne idée. Mon explication tient en deux points :

**1.** Comme les cours continuent on apprend beaucoup plus que les élèves « normaux » : ce qui revient à mettre une charge de nitro dans la main d'un terroriste (c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre remarque). Enfin, plutôt une bombe à retardement, vu que l'on ne peut pas se servir de nos nouvelles connaissances tout de suite parce que :

**2.** Ils renforcent l'efficacité de notre **Inhibiteur Magique **dit **IM** (petit cercle en filin translucide qui nous enserre le front et réduit considérablement notre puissance magique), ce qui nous conduit à en venir aux mains entre nous…

« _Je ne me battrais plus avec mes camarades _»

J'ai envie d'ajouter une variante… je sais pas moi… quelque chose qui expliquerait mieux la situation, du genre :

« _Je n'assommerais plus mes camarades avec la tuyauterie de la salle de bain commune ce qui leur évitera de perdre quelques dents et d'avoir le nez cassé… _»

Je sais que je suis une virtuose de la plume mais, tout compte fait, ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée. J'ai pas envie qu'on m'interdise définitivement l'accès à la-dite salle de bain. En plus, y'a pas de quoi ce vanter, j'ai déjà fait beaucoup mieux…

« _Je ne me battrais plus avec mes camarades _»

Au moment où je trempe ma plume dans l'encre noire pour la je-sais-pas-combien-tième fois, un grincement ce fait entendre, suivit d'une voix calme et froide :

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui Mlle Chang

- Merci monsieur Yoshi, je lui réponds dans un français impeccable.

C'est la phrase de circonstance, en réalité je n'éprouve envers lui qu'une gratitude moindre qui n'a aucun rapport avec la présente situation. Il est mon prof d'Enchantements et de Mandragore. Je ne parle pas de la plante, mais du sport de combat qui allie magie et arts martiaux.

Je passe devant lui la tête haute avec dans l'idée d'aller me pieuter (j'ai passé une nuit blanche), mais il me retient par le bras.

- Il me semble que votre IM est mal réglé…

- Ah oui ? je réplique septique en haussant un sourcil.

J'ai pourtant pas l'impression.

- Vos yeux… réplique-t-il comme si ça pouvait servir d'explication (ce qui est d'ailleurs le cas).

- Encore ? je l'interroge un peu étonnée.

Il ricane de mon changement d'attitude ce qui me décide à repasser en mode « glaciale et insolente », je suis tellement douée pour ça.

Alors qu'il m'emmène voir l'infirmière, je surprends mon reflet dans un miroir d'ornement (et non Brocéliande ne ressemble pas tout à fait à une prison, du moins pas cette partie du château) : j'ai les yeux noirs. Effectivement c'est pas normal. La dernière fois ils étaient devenus bleus, ce qui se distinguait un peu moins bien du vert, je penses… C'est pour ça qu'avant qu'ils règlent mon IM j'avais réussit à faire quelques petits trucs sympa (et magiques, cela va de soit).

- Ah ! La métamorphomage… m'accueille l'infirmière avec un grand sourire.

Tant de gaieté est risible, en donnant une image d'elle aussi gentille, cette femme passe pour une naïve, voir une faible (ce qui, à Brocéliande, n'est pas un très bon plan).

Elle s'approche de moi et, comme si elle savait d'avance ce qu'elle a à faire, règle mon IM à l'aide de sa baguette et de moult incantations.

- Niveau 10 ! s'extasie-t-elle alors que je sens mes yeux revenir à leur couleur habituelle et le flot magique diminuer dans mon corps. Vous avez désormais le plus haut **Niveau d'Inhibition** (**NI**) de toute l'école…

Cette simple phrase me rend affreusement fière, mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Je suis la sorcière la plus puissante du pensionnat, moi, Na Hell Chang, fille bâtarde et reniée de la famille Chang.

- Au fait, je demande à mon prof, qui m'a dénoncé pour le coup de la bagarre ?

- Mlle Rexford, me répond-t-il sans vergogne alors qu'il est sensé nous donner le bon exemple.

Je savais bien que j'aurais dû la cogner plus fort.

× × × **Le soir même, dans un petit village d'Angleterre, pas loin de Cambridge** × × ×** POV général **× × ×

Joan Chang tenait en main deux lettres qui avaient été tout aussi pénibles à lire l'une que l'autre. La première datait d'il y a bien longtemps : presque 17 ans. Elle se rappelait l'avoir ouverte un samedi matin, au petit déjeuner, alors qu'elle préparait la bouillie de Cho, sa fille unique.

« _Bonjour Joan,_

_Si vous tenez cette lettre entre vos mains c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde._ »

Intriguée, la jeune mère avait continuer à lire.

« _Tout ce que j'espère c'est que vous lirez jusqu'au bout car toutes les vérités ne sont pas faciles à apprendre. Voilà, j'ai eut une liaison avec votre mari, ça n'a pas duré plus d'un an mais il y a quelques mois je suis tombée enceinte. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes maintenant, avant qu'un représentant du ministère ne vienne vous confier la garde de mon enfant. Votre mari a juré qu'il vous aimait réellement, que je n'étais qu'une passade et il n'a reconnu l'enfant que parce que je l'en ai supplié. Cependant, il m'a bien fait comprendre que cette petite ne représentait rien pour lui, aussi c'est pourquoi je vous écrit cette lettre, c'est très osé de ma part mais vous êtes mon dernier espoir. Je n'ai jamais eut de famille, j'ai vécu avec ma mère, Hella Starbright, jusqu'à l'age de 12 ans (année de son décès). C'était une grande sorcière. Je ne peux vous en dire plus car le temps m'est compté. Je souhaiterais que vous puissiez élever ma fille comme si c'était la votre, bien que je sache que c'est impossible. Son prénom est… _»

Suivait une formule de politesse, un remerciement désespéré et deux photos : une de la maîtresse de son mari, Léann Starbright, et une de la fameuse Hella Starbright. Elles étaient toutes deux resplendissantes, rousses, dotées de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude, ces yeux même dont avait hérité la petite…

Elle avait accepté la garde de l'enfant sans rien dire mais ne l'avait pas élevée dans l'amour. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Elle n'avait tout simplement pas une bonté de cœur suffisante pour accueillir cette enfant. Et cette dernière le lui rendait bien… si bien que Joan l'avait envoyé à Brocéliande, en France, dès qu'elle avait eut 12 ans, la privant d'une scolarité normale à Poudlard.

Elle se remémora les querelles incessantes entre Cho et la petite métisse, la rivalité malsaine qui s'était inévitablement installée entre elles, toutes deux si belles et si douées…

Elle soupira en parcourant à nouveau la deuxième lettre, celle qui venait juste d'arriver. Si seulement le hibou c'était perdu en route…

« _Mme Chang,_

_Comme chaque année, le pensionnat Brocéliande vous fait parvenir la facture relative à l'enseignement fournit à la jeune fille dont vous avez la garde. Sont également compris (comme d'habitude) les frais de remboursements du matériel (divers) abîmé ou cassé par la-dite jeune fille._

_Cependant, nous vous informons dès maintenant que Mlle Chang ne pourra désormais plus espérer étudier à Brocéliande. En effet, son Niveau d'Inhibition est récemment passé à 10. Or le règlement, que vous avez dûment lu et approuvé, spécifie que tout enfant nécessitant un NI supérieur à 9 ne peut être pris en charge par « l'école». Lorsque de tels cas se présentent, les établissements de redressement et hôpitaux psychiatriques Français (et Européen d'ailleurs) ont généralement recourt à la seule alternative possible : Azkaban, cependant à la vue du jeune âge de Mlle Chang le Mangenmagot à décidé qu'il ne pouvait en être ainsi. Comprenez bien, madame, que c'est la première fois qu'une enfant nécessite un NI supérieur à 9. A l'issue du-dit conseil et en accord avec Albus Dumbledore, Mlle Chang devra donc poursuivre sa scolarité à Poudlard _».

× × × **Manoir Malfoy **× × × **POV Draco Malfoy **× × ×

Merde déjà sept heures ! Faut que je me grouille.

Je ricane en pensant a ce que mon père aurait dit s'il avait entendu ça : « Je veux que tu dises : il est de mon devoir de me hâter ! Sale petit elfe malappris ! »

Mais en songeant a ce qu'il m'aurait fait après, mon rictus se fige. Je vous donne un indice : sa implique une grande baguette en bois noir et un sortilège impardonnable. Du moins quand on reste dans la banalité quotidienne.

Cette pensée me rappel le dernier regroupement que mes parents ont organisé avec les familles Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini et autres lignés de Sang Pur. Vu le temps qu'ils ont passé dans le bureau de mon père, ça devait être important. Bien plus que ce que Pansy, les deux imbéciles et moi-même avons réussit à entendre, c'est à dire (en gros) : « Quelles nouvelles punitions efficaces pouvons nous employer pour élever nos enfants ». Ils sont tous tendus depuis la mort de ce chien de Black, le Maître veut que tout soit parfait. Je les soupçonne d'avoir discuté de notre prochaine rentrée à Poudlard… Moi même je me demande : est ce vraiment la peine de retourner là bas ? L'affrontement est proche et tous les élèves ont plus ou moins choisit leurs camps, seulement, contrairement à Dumbledore, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'hésitera pas une seconde à enrôlé la jeunesse… Ne faudrait-il pas dès à présent apprendre à se battre ? Maîtriser les sortilèges le plus atroces ? Savoir faire d'un breuvage une arme mortelle ? Ne croyez pas que mon Père m'a laissé profiter des vacances… mais les sortilèges impardonnables prennent toujours énormément de temps et de volonté à maîtriser, même pour les plus doués (c'est mon cas).

_« Ai envie de lui faire mal Draco ! Tu veux le voir se recroquevillé, se tordre de douleur ! Tu veux le faire souffrir Draco ! »_

_« C'est un elfe de maison, bordel ! Rends toi compte, si c'était un Auror, dans quel état serais tu à l'heure qu'il est ! Tue le, maintenant ! »_

_« Ta volonté nous fais défaut ! Tu me déçoit Draco… »_

Je secoue la tête pour jarter ces paroles cinglantes et me tourne vers le miroir. Quel beau gosse ! Les cheveux blonds qui tombent dans les yeux c'est super sex en fin de compte… et si j'ouvre ma chemise comme ça…

C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que ma masse musculaire à augmenter au cours de l'été, ça me rends d'autant plus beau.

La porte s'ouvre en trombe :

- Draco, enfile ta robe de soirée immédiatement ! Et met du gel sur tes cheveux, espèce de débraillé !

- Bien, Père, je soupire.

Il prend la mouche :

- Pardon, aurais-je entendu une quelconque protestation ?

- Non, père, je dis en retenant cette fois mon souffle.

Il part, satisfait de l'emprise qu'il a sur ma personne.

Je déteste les Sang de Bourbe. Je déteste les Moldus. Je déteste les faibles, les hybrides, les traîtres à leur sang, comme il se doit. Mais je déteste encore plus obéir à quelqu'un.

Ai-je seulement le choix de mon futur ? Je serais sûrement mort avant mes 18 ans quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

Alors voilà. J'ai quelques petites questions à vous poser : 

1) Comment trouvez vous l'histoire (originale, entraînante ou nulle à chier...)  
2) Comment trouvez vous l'écriture ? (Bien écrit ou pas ?)  
3) Est ce que la syntaxe est claire au niveau des dialogues (les tirets c'est bien ? Vous préférez les guillemets ?)  
4) Autres remarques ?

Maintenant, vous n'êtes pas obligés de répondre à ces interrogations ! Si vous voulez poster une review avec le simple mot "Double-cheese", _it's up to you_ ! (lol).

**Merci** aux courageux qui ont lu jusque là !


End file.
